


No One Else on Earth

by jbird181



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Good Omens fusion, M/M, Miracles, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rooftops, There is a plot but it takes a backseat, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: There’s no one else on earth Adam would know instantly no matter what form they took, no one else whose tattoo he wants to trace with his mouth, no one else he’d give up everything for, if they asked. No one else who would never ask. It’s been like this since the beginning: the watching, the waiting. Adam is unknowable, but Ronan surprises him, sometimes.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	No One Else on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the mood and, obviously, title of [No One Else on Earth by Lafayette1777](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986700). I highly recommend you read it as well as their other works, because they're all amazing!

“The world is ending,” says Ronan, as if he’s been punched in the stomach. His feet are dangling off the roof, but his back is tensed in the telltale way that means his wings are splayed out against the sky. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” says Adam. 

“I hear the Antichrist has your name.” 

“It wasn’t up to me.” Adam settles next to him. 

“Have you ever thought about what you want to do before the world ends?” Ronan won’t meet Adam’s eyes, gaze clipping over his cheekbones, his nose, the space above his left shoulder. 

“The world isn’t going to end, Ronan,” Adam says, steady and sure, and Ronan pulls him in with a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him. It’s desperation and relief all in one, Adam’s lips warm and pliable against his own. Ronan’s heart freezes for a second, but then Adam’s kissing him back, and it won’t stop pounding. 

Adam’s eyes take a moment to flutter open again, after. 

Ronan looks away—then back at the sweep of his eyelashes, his broad shoulders, the crease in his Coca-Cola t-shirt where it pools at his waist. “I wanted to do that once,” he says, “before the end.” 

Adam cups his face in two warm palms that smell faintly of the salve Ronan had given him. It turns out even demons’ (or fallen angels’, depending on who you asked) skin got dry sometimes. “I’m not going to let the world end, Ronan,” Adam repeats. “And I’m not going anywhere, okay?” 

“Okay,” says Ronan, and believing is the easiest thing in the world, this world that he loves, the one with Adam in it. 

“You should take me home,” Adam says, brushing his lips over Ronan’s cheek, and the tight place within Ronan starts to unwind. He’s giddy with the adrenaline, fingers shaking embarrassingly on the steering wheel. 

They could be at the Barns with the snap of a finger, but Ronan insists on driving anyway. Adam doesn’t quite understand it, but he doesn’t quite understand many things about Ronan, although the longer he knows him, the more things slot into place. There’s no one else on earth Adam would know instantly no matter what form they took, no one else whose tattoo he wants to trace with his mouth, no one else he’d give up everything for, if they asked. No one else who would never ask. It’s been like this since the beginning: the watching, the waiting. Adam is unknowable, but Ronan surprises him, sometimes. 

The first time he shaved his head, it was a surprise. It suits him though, Adam thinks. The short hair emphasizes his jawline, his cheekbones, his eyes, and it’s soft against his fingers when he pulls Ronan in for another kiss at a red light. There’s no one around at 4:03 am in Henrietta to beep at them as the light flickers green, then red again, the BMW’s blinker ticking off time. Ronan doesn’t actually need to breathe except to blend in, but he’s breathing hard when they finally separate. He’s beautiful, a flush high in his cheeks softening his sharp features that barely toe the line of being angelic. Adam strokes a thumb over the reddened curve of Ronan’s cheekbone. “The light’s green.” 

Ronan turns with a long, slow smoker’s breath. 

The salve was a surprise too, and the trust, and the Arrangement, and now this. Adam thinks it might be greedy to want all of it, but the only person whose opinion he wants to ask about it is Ronan. _Ronan._ All roads lead back to him. Adam is a master of his craft: temptation is more intimately familiar to him than the form he wears. Sometimes, when he looks at Ronan, he understands how Eve must have felt as he nudged her towards the apple. He doesn’t feel bad about it exactly—he’s a demon, what do you expect?—but he empathizes now. 

Adam is jostled suddenly as Ronan turns onto a gravel driveway, the car bumping along until he stops next to the plum tree. Ronan lets out another long, slow breath, and Adam places a hand on his shoulder, which turns into a hand stroking Ronan’s back as he turns into Adam over the console. “You good?” 

Ronan mumbles “yes” into another kiss. His mouth is very warm, and with Ronan pressed up against him, Adam can feel how his body goes pliant when Adam slides a palm up to cup the back of his neck. When their mouths separate, Adam presses his forehead to Ronan’s briefly. “Let’s go inside, angel.” 

They make it as far as Ronan’s bedroom door before Adam finds himself pressed up against a wall, Ronan’s leather bands brushing Adam’s side as he runs a hand under Adam’s shirt and up his chest. Nerves Adam didn’t realize he had fired, and he tugs his shirt over his head so quickly it almost catches on his nose. Ronan kisses his collarbone appreciatively, opening his mouth and sucking hard. When he pulls back the skin is rosy and sensitive. 

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamed about this?” asks Adam rhetorically as he leads Ronan to the bed and pulls him down into his lap. 

“How long?” It’s difficult to think straight with Ronan essentially straddling him. 

“Since the beginning,” Adam admits softly. 

Ronan hides a smile in the curve between Adam’s neck and shoulder, then, considering, nips at the skin there as well. “I want to show you something.” 

Adam’s raised eyebrow accentuates his pointed glance downward. 

Ronan huffs a laugh. “Come on.” He leads Adam back down the stairs, feet brushing the frayed carpeting, but instead of the front door he takes him to the back. “After you.” 

_Oh_ . His eyes sting suddenly, and he has to look away. Unbidden, his hand finds its way back up to Ronan’s cheek. The side of his body that’s turned toward the Garden is diffused with a warmth his human eyes understand as a soft golden light and his words escape hushed, reverent. “ _Eden_.” 

Ronan matches his volume, his satisfaction evident in the ease of his posture. “No, I’m Ronan.” He doesn’t have to be able to read lips to understand the thank you in the adamant way Adam kisses him. “It’s called Cabeswater now.” 

Adam turns the word over in his mouth, and it washes through him like cold water under the summer sun. Ronan’s chest hovers just in front of his own, two sets of wings like parentheses. “What would you do if the world was ending?” It’s as much a question to himself as to Ronan. “What do _you_ want?” 

“I want you.”

There’s a blanket laid out on the grass where there wasn’t before, and there’s an ache deep in Adam’s gut that’s been there since the beginning, before he even knew its name. He tips Ronan onto the blanket, undressing him them both unproductively until their clothes are miracled into an adjacent impatient pile. Ronan pulls him down into a bruising kiss, and the press of skin on skin as their chests meet is a better rush than any intoxicant he’s ever tried. Slowly, he works Ronan open, his free hand laced with Ronan’s on his chest. “Fucking fuck me already, holy shit.” It’s all Adam can do to comply. 

Ronan’s almost unbearably tight around him, and he pauses for a moment to let them both adjust, rubbing gentle circles on Ronan’s hip. He thrusts upward, forcing Adam’s cock deeper inside, and Adam has to bite back an embarrassing sound. He takes the hint, setting a steady, bruising pace. He’s heard Ronan curse before, to the chagrin of other angels, but never like this. Never like a prayer. His head is tipped back, his exposed throat blotchy red like a target. Adam takes aim and follows the curve of Ronan’s neck and jaw back up to his mouth, kissing Ronan with the frantic edge born of disbelief. He’s intimately familiar with temptation, but he’s never given in before. 

He’s been missing out. 

Ronan comes with a deep sigh, and the feeling of him moving around Adam pushes him over the edge as well. It takes all his self-control to pull out and collapse next to Ronan, who slings an arm around him, warm and solid. Their wings form a cocoon around them, shielding them even from the light of the Garden as their chests rise and fall in tandem. _Cabeswater._ So much has changed over the years, but never them. Adam will be doubly damned if he lets something as trivial as Armageddon tear them apart. 

“I have an idea,” says Ronan. His expression is soft, but his eyes shine. “A plan.” 

Adam kisses him, smiling. “What is it?” 

“We get to the Antichrist first. We can teach him not to destroy the world.” 

“Good idea. We can start tomorrow.” 

It feels like the beginning again: Ronan standing guard with his flaming sword and then conspicuously without it, Adam watching and finally daring to speak to him. It feels like possibility, like endless tomorrows, like Ronan’s body curved around his own, his lips on the back of Adam’s neck. It feels like absolution. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a stand-alone, but I like the idea of Gansey as the true Antichrist with Adam and Ronan befriending him initially to sway him to save the world, but being charmed by him along the way. Blue, Noah, and Henry would be his human companions, and Noah might even be a subconscious manifestation of Gansey’s powers. Together, they’d all save the world. Someone should write that lol. Adam and Ronan would think they were so slick keeping their relationship on the down-low meanwhile the others clocked that they're together immediately.


End file.
